Tundra
'''Tundra '''is a saber-toothed white tiger Skylander of the Water Element. She appears as one of the new Core Skylanders in Skylanders: Battle of Magic. She is rivals with Scorchwing, who she used to dislike. She wears ice crystal feet armor on her front legs with the Water Element symbol on it, along with ice tail armor, and she has a sword made of ice strapped on a belt on her back. She has a golden ring piercing on her right ear and one on the tip of her tail. She has ice crystals that grew on her back, and large ice saber fangs. She is also released as a LightCore variant, in which her ice feet armor, tail armor, and ice fangs light up. Biography Long ago, Tundra was a rare and unique saber-toothed white tiger who was born in the region Polaris, who also was dedicated to fighting evil, her special talent was fighting with her powerful sword, she trained her sword powers, and became so powerful that she was offered by Master Eon to become a Skylander after he had heard of her mysterious powers and wisdom of Skylands. It was then when Tundra was a loyal Skylander and promised the world that she would defend Skylands forever. Personality Tundra is very friendly tiger, always willing to help her friends in need. She is a powerful guardian, using all of her strength to battle any evil who dares to attack her home. Inspirations The idea for Tundra first started as a Skylanders version of a snow leopard named George, which was a Skylander redesign for a character that appeared in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, a classic Spyro game. However, the idea was dropped because George wasn't a very good idea for a Skylanders version of an classic Spyro character, especially since George's design seemed too boring for a Skylander, but also because of George's unimportance in Spyro 2, because if he were to be made into a Skylander, he wouldn't be very interesting. The idea of a snow-themed feline Skylander still sounded cool enough to keep, even if it wasn't the original Skylander. The idea eventually evolved into a female cat named Woona, who was named after the fan-made name for the young version of Princess Luna. Later Woona was changed to a white tiger, since it sounded cooler. Woona's name was later changed to Moonpaw, since it sounded better. Moonpaw's original design was very simple, and well, boring, she looked like a plain white tiger, definitely not a good design for a Skylander. She was redesigned with a sword to be more interesting, especially since there are no quadruped Skylanders with a weapon in the real game. Later on, Moonpaw's name was changed to Tundra because the name "Moonpaw" sounded too Warrior cats-ish, and also as a reference to the level "Winter Tundra" in Spyro 2. Later on, the now named Tundra stayed as her design before the name change for months, until she was redesigned again simply because she was still a little too plain for a Skylander. So, her redesign kept some of the details from the previous one, such as the green eyes and the sword. She gained paw armor made of ice, along with an ice tail armor, and had ice crystals growing out her back and on her snout. Plus she was given golden piercings just for fun. The Water Element symbol was later added to her feet armor to make it more like a real Skylander, since many Skylanders have their Element symbol on them. Trivia *Tundra is rivals with Scorchwing not only because their Elements and personalities are the opposite, but because Scorchwing is a Chinese dragon and Tundra is a tiger. (See Tiger Versus Dragon) *Tundra is the only other quadruped Skylander besides Smile Dog who has a weapon. Category:Skylanders Category:Water Category:Characters Category:Core Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:Skylanders: Battle of Magic Category:LightCore